Un nuevo comienzo una nueva vida
by carloscarmain
Summary: Nora al despertar de la criogenizacion y ver como su bebe fue raptado y su esposo asesinado buscara venganza pero algo en sus sitema la hace diferente al resto de todo del yermo de la commonwealth.
1. El fin de una epoca

_La guerra. La guerra no cambia nunca._ _Las guerras sus motivos son el acabar con los problemas pero en vez de eso traen mas, después de que E.U. interviniera en la WWII y que con ello se crearan las primeras armas nucleares que después de lanzarlas en Hiroshima y Nagasaky la guerra llego a su fin. Pero eso llevo a que los científicos descubrieran la energía atómica con ello se crearon nuevos inventos como armas, robots, autos y un exo-esqueléto llamado servo armadura y un reloj avanzado llamado pib-boy que todos ellos funcionaban con núcleos fusión que dejaron atrás los combustibles fósiles para dar paso a la era atómica._

 _Y hoy el 24 de Octubre del año 2077 me presento yo soy Nate y junto con mi esposa Nora y mi pequeño hijo Shaun estamos aquí presentes para ver el futuro de la humanidad._

\- La guerra no cambia nunca – decía Nate cuando se seca la cara

\- Terminaste querido – le dijo Nora cuando entro y se acerco a Nate

\- Si el baño es tuyo – le dijo este mientras se retiraba

Aquí Nora es en proporciones aceptables y su estilo de pelo cambia ( a gusto del lector ) y el color de sus ojos ( pues son azules ) XD

Saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a la cocina Nora se dirijo con codsword

\- Señora buenos días tenga su café como siempre le gusta con crema y 2 de azúcar – le dijo el mayordomo robot flotante a Nora

\- Gracias codsword eres muy atento – le respondió Nora con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras toma la taza y se sentaba en un banco que estaba frente a una barra y que encima había un periódico y una imagen de su juego favorito y un cómic

Nate estaba viendo las noticias que hablaban de el clima, deportes, lo cotidiano excepto de la tensión que había ya hoy en día entre E.U y la Gran Roja ( China y la URSS ) que se decían que en cualquier momento se podía desatar otra guerra.

se escucha el ruido del timbre

\- Hola buenos días hay alguien en casa? – preguntaba alguien mientras tocaba la puerta

\- Hay no otra vez ese representante de vaul-tec Nora... – este antes de terminar la frase Nora se dirigió a la puerta y abrió la misma.

\- Hola buenos días señora estará su esposo en casa ya que es un asunto de máxima urgencia ?- pregunto el representante muy

amable.

\- No no se encuentra que desea?- pregunto Nora igualmente amable y sin queja ni molestia

\- Ooh bueno es que quería que el me llenara estos papeles ya que usted y su familia fueron seleccionados para ser huéspedes del refugio 111 que esta aquí subiendo la colina. – menciono el representante de vaul-tec y señalando el camino.

\- Pero que mas da ya que usted es su esposa igual los puede llenar por favor? – mencione el representante mientras enseñaba los documentos

Aquí Nora tendrá

• Fuerza : 6

• Percepción : 3

• Resistencia : 3

• Carisma : 5

• Inteligencia : 5

• Agilidad : 3

• Suerte : 3

\- Fantástico señora usted a garantizado su lugar en el refugio 111 con todo y su familia... bueno a excepción del robot –menciono el representante de vaul-tec

\- Ok lo entendí ... y eso es todo?-pregunto Nora al representante

\- Si señora eso es todo así que con permiso me retiro -menciono el representante mientras levantaba su sombrero en señal de despedida.

Nora cerro la puerta y se dirigió donde estaba Nate para sentarse a su lado

\- Gracias en verdad gracias amor por ayudarme con eso pero solo era papeleo verdad?- menciono Nate

\- Si solo era eso pero haría lo que fuera por ti y por shaun- menciono Nora mientras se sentaba

Al otro lado se escuchaban los llantos del pequeño Shaun Nora le dijo a codsword que lo fuera a ver y este obedeció y fue a ver al bebe

\- Señora creo que es mejor que usted fuera a ver al joven Shaun, creo que necesita amor maternal- le comentó codsword a Nora y esta se levanto y fue a ver al bebe no mientras le decía gracias tocándole un ojo a codsword

Nora se acerco a la cuna de su hijo y le hizo a este cosquillas en su barriguita del bebe para que riera, Nate solo estaba viendo a su mujer e hijo y eso lo llenaba de felicidad pero este decidió entrar para unirse a ese momento familiar.

\- Shaun nuestro pequeño hijo- dijeron ambos padres mientras Nate cargaba al bebe y este solo les rio demostrando una de las sonrisas mas tiernas que hay la de un bebe siendo amado, cuidado y criado por sus padres.

Pero no todo era color de rosa.

\- Señor Señor por favor venga- decía codsword como desesperado para que vieran a ver la tele

\- ¿Codsword que sucede? ¿Codsword? – decía Nate pero no recibió respuesta de este

Nora fue la quien se dirigió a donde estaba codsword para ver que sucede, pero antes de decir algo este le señala la TV

\- Si ... seguido por destellos, destellos cegadores... sonidos de explosiones estamos ... estamos intentando confirmarlo hemos perdido la conexión con otros estudios tenemos informes eh ... tene.. tene.. tenemos informes que confirman explosiones nucleares en New York y Pensilvania ... dios mío- eso fue lo que se menciono en las noticas antes de perder la señal

\- Tenemos que ir al refugio ahora mismo! - menciono Nora desesperada y asustada

\- Tengo a Shaun- dijo Nate mientras salía de la casa

Las alarmas de evacuación empezaron a sonar y fue cuando todos salían de sus casas otros estaban asustados no sabían que hacer pero Nora aun seguía dentro de su casa

\- Codsword- dijo Nora con tristeza antes de salir de su casa

\- Señora vaya al refugio fue un honor servir para ustedes cuídense si nos volvemos a ver será un honor servirle de nuevo a ustedes, pero ya vaya al refugio señora- le dijo Codsword a Nora y esta solo se fue sin decirle nada al refugió.

Nora, Nate y su hijo se dirigían al refugio mientras seguían las indicaciones de los militares para llegar mas rápido.

Una vez que habían llegado a la entrada se veía a mucha gente tratando de entrar al refugio pero no era aceptada incluso al representante de Vaul-Tec.

\- Estamos registrados – le dijo Nora al militar desesperada

\- Mmm 2 Adultos y un bebe... bien adelante- les dijo el militar dándoles el paso y antes de entrar el de Vault-Tec dijo.

\- Ellos si los dejas pasar y a mi no esta bien... tu nos veremos luego- fueron sus ultimas palabras de el antes de salir corriendo colina abajo

Nora y su familia entraron y siguieron a un agente de vaul- tec que les dijo que se subieran a la plataforma del medio ellos solo obedecieron sin mas

\- Como esta Shaun – le preguntó Nora a Nate algo preocupada

\- Esta bien no te preocupes- este le respondió con el bebe en brazos

En la entrada solo se escuchaban los gritos de la gente que pedía entrar 1 pudo meterse y llegar a la zona pero y vio a Nora pero no pudo decirle nada ya que un militar le disparó dejando caer una mascara que tenia en su mano derecha

Nora estaba aterrada pero vio las mascara la agarro y vio como los militares se llevaron el cuerpo del joven

\- Ya bájalos – grito un trabajador al operador de la plataforma

\- Esto es lento – grito el operador de la plataforma.

Nora iba a decir algo pero un destello a lo lejos la dejo callada y fue cuando un grito dijo

\- Que esperas bájalos ahora!- menciono un trabajador antes de que la onda de choque llegara

 **Dentro del refugio. ( momentos antes de la bomba )**

\- Esta seguro de los resultados de esa inyección doctor – se escuchaba la voz de una mujer algo nerviosa

\- Si estoy completamente seguro le tomara tiempo a nuestro o nuestra sujeto de prueba adaptarse a esto – hablo el doctor mientras observaba la aguja con un compuesto color celeste

\- Eso espero doctor pero que es lo que hace esa inyección – pregunto la mujer

\- La inyección hace que el sujeto ... – la fuerte explosión de la bomba que se escucho no dejo hablar al doctor – rápido todos a sus puesto ahí vienen – volvió hablar el doctor

 **Fuera del refugio**

Todos veían como una nube de polvo con fuego se acercaba a ellos pero la plataforma bajo justo a tiempo para entrar en el refugio

\- Están todos bien – dijo Nora y recibiendo un si por todos los que estaban en la plataforma

Ella estaba aun con la mascara del muchacho que murió enfrente suyo solo por tratar de salvarse a si mismo

\- Que es eso Nora? – le dijo Nate a su esposa que se quedo viendo la mascara que tenia en sus manos

\- aah esto no es nada solo una mascara ... una mascara – lo decía con melancolía al saber que el muchacho que murió pudo vivir nuevas experiencias pero no fue así

Al bajar del todo la plataforma se veía una tipo reja que que se elevo para dar paso a mas trabajadores de Vaul-Tec

\- Por favor pasen en fila hasta las escaleras y sigan derecho para pasar por el escáner de rads – menciono un trabajador con un traje azul del refugio

Todos pasaron por un punto de control para revisar los niveles de radiación hasta que llegaron a una zona donde una trabajadora estaba dando trajes para que se midieran y se los llevaran

\- Muy bien síganme excepto usted señora Nora verdad? – le dijo una guardia quien la detuvo

\- Por que no soy apta para el refugio? – contestó Nora algo molesta

\- No es eso señora solo es que el científico jefe quiere verla el motivo no se cual sea – le contestó la guardia al Nora dejando a esta con dudas

 **Oficina del científico**

\- Ella es la indicada para ser el sujeto de pruebas – decía el científico mientras veía la jeringa con el compuesto celeste

El científico fue interrumpido por que llamaban en su puerta

\- Adelante – dijo el científico jefe

\- Me llamo ... – Nora no pudo completar su oración ya que fue interrumpida por el científico

\- Peter me llamo Peter Rock señora Nora – le dijo Peter a Nora extendiéndole la mano

\- Bien Peter para que me llamo? – pregunto Nora desconcertada

\- Oh cierto señora le llame solo para ver si usted era también otro candidato para ser un inspector del refugio – le dijo mientras el fingía leer unos documentos

\- ¿Como? – pregunto a un mas desconcertada

\- Si señora para que el refugio tenga orden debe haber un científico jefe ósea yo y un inspector del refugio que es usted posiblemente un candidato para el refugio – le contestó Peter a Nora para que tuviera duda

\- Ok pues si se trata de eso que tengo que hacer – le hablo más calmada y tranquila

\- Solo es necesario una gota de sangre para hacerla reaccionar con este compuesto, si el compuesto se pone de color celeste a azul marino es usted candidata perfecta – le dijo Peter a Nora

\- Ok por mi no hay ningún problema – dijo Nora mostrando su brazo para que le sacara la muestra de sangre

\- Bien señora con su permiso – Peter desinfecto el área donde sacaría la sangre ( solo como 5ml ) para después colocarla en el recipiente con el líquido celeste

Al cabo de 2 minutos el compuesto color celeste paso a ser azul marino y Peter esbozando una sonrisa y Nora sorprendida por que será inspector

\- Felicitaciones Nora es usted un candidato perfecto para el trabajo una vez que se desinfecte en las cámaras para pasar mas adentro del refugio le daremos el cargo – le dijo Peter estrechándole la mano

\- Ok y ahora? – pregunto Nora a Peter

\- Muy Nora solo permítame su brazo para inyectar el compuesto que lo hará inspector del refugio – le dijo mientras preparaba la jeringa con el compuesto y Nora como aun tenia su ropa con la que entró al refugio solo mostró el brazo y Peter inyecto el compuesto

Nora no sentía nada después que le inyectaron todo el compuesto y solo agarro sus cosas y se despidió el científico pero antes de irse

\- Eso fue todo señora bueno puede... – no terminó su frase al ver la macara que ella tenía en sus manos

\- Pasa algo Peter – le hablo Nora y este volvió en si

\- aah si de donde saco esa mascara – pregunto aun mirando la mascara

\- Esto lo recogí cuando un muchacho murió enfrente mía después de que trato de escabullirse para entrar al refugio – menciono Nora con un tono triste

\- Oh lo siento no tenia idea, pero se que es algo imprudente pero me prestaría la mascara para hacerles algunos ajustes prometo dársela después de la desintoxicación – le dijo Peter a Nora y esta acepto le entrego la mascara y prosiguió a retirarse

Peter no se lo creía que Nora aceptara tal mentira y aceptara ser su experimento pero ademas cuando vio la mascara pensó que seria buena idea hacerle unas mejoras a dichosa mascara para que su experimento viviente tenga una mejora aparte de la que el mismo le inyecto.

 **Fuera de la oficina**

Una guardia estaba afuera y guió a Nora donde estaban los otros moradores del refugio y obvio su familia

Nate se acerco con Nora y le pregunto

\- Adonde fuiste? – le comentó con su hijo en brazos

\- Estaba hablando con el jefe del refugio me dijo que era candidata para ser inspectora del mismo pero me comentara todo después de la desintoxicación – le respondió Nora a Nate

\- Ok eso es bueno pe... – Nate no pudo terminar de hablar ya que llego un trabajador de Vaul- Tec diciendo que se colocaran los trajes pero se tenían que quitar toda la ropa y cambiar la interior

Todos hicieron caso a las indicaciones del trabajador pero el único que no tenia traje era Shaun ya que era un bebe

\- Muy bien damas y caballeros por favor entren a las cápsulas de desintoxicación para después empezar vida en el refugio 111 – menciono el trabajador

Nate y Nora se despidieron con beso y Nora solo le dió un beso a su bebe antes de entrar a su cápsula

Mirándose de cápsula a cápsula Nora lo único que dijo fue

\- Bien el inicio de una nueva vida – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de sentir la falta de aire y como todo se obscurece y formaba hielo en su vidrio

Lo ultimo que se escucho Nora fue

\- Estados de los ocupantes finalizados empezando procesos de criogenizacion en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, - menciono la voz femenina de una computadora.


	2. La Bienvenida al yermo

**Hola a todos a qui su amigo carlos si ya se que desapareci por 8 meses algunos contentos otros no pero bueno aqui les traigo una nueva historia pero hojo aqui no es un crossover solo tome algunas cosas de otros juegos para que este sea algo diferente bueno aqui les dejo el capítulo 2**

* * *

Lugar: Refugio 111

Hora: Desconocida

Año : Desconocido

\- Pasando control manual de las cápsulas criogenicas – dijo la voz de femenina de la computadora

Nora empezó a despertar ella veía en todas las direcciones y todo lo observaba de color azul por el efecto que hacían las cápsulas ( como se ve en el juego )

\- Es esta la cápsula LK-4D4 – hablo una mujer con un traje raro de color blanco y naranja

\- Pues que esperan ábranla – hablo otro hombre

Pero este era diferente tenia una playera color negro sus pantalones eran un color café claro

Abrieron la cápsula reanimando a Shaun y Nate de la criogenizacion, Shaun empezó a llorar

\- Ya ... Ya todo termino Shaun, todo termino – decía Nate mientras mecía a su bebe en sus brazos

\- Ven nos vamos pequeño nos vamos de aquí – decía otro hombre con el mismo atuendo al de la mujer con el traje blanco

\- Es mi niño- decía Nate evitando que se llevaran al bebe

\- Deja al niño no te lo voy a volver a repetir – dijo el otro hombre con aspecto diferente apuntando a Nate

\- Shaun se queda conmigo! – grito Nate

Sin dudar nada el sujeto disparo en el pecho de Nate matándolo en el momento su cuerpo de este solo se hizo para atrás por la fuerza del disparo.

Nora estaba respirando aceleradamente y cuando vio como mataron a su esposo, pero en ese momento ella no pudo articular palabra alguna por que todo su cuerpo le empezó a doler

\- Aun tenemos la cápsula LK-520 – dijo el asesino de Nate mientras se acerca a la cápsula de Nora

Aquí Nora memorizó el rostro del asesino de su esposo y secuestrador de su hijo. El era calvo con barba y una cicatriz que era de su pestaña hasta la parte baja de su cara del lado izquierdo.

\- Sesión de criogenizacion reiniciado – hablo la computadora del refugio.

Nora volvió a estar criogenizada pero en eso su mente ver ese recuerdo y entre esos ella se llego a divisar a lo lejos muy diferente con algo brillante de color azul no sabia que era eso pero muy diferente a lo que es ella ahorita.

Tiempo después

Se escucha el toser de Nora y ademas ella golpea la cápsula para ver si se abre

\- Falla critico en la matriz criogenica, todos los residentes evacuen inmediatamente – se escucha todo ese mensaje por todo el refugio y el sonido de una alarma de emergencia

Nora al salir cayo de su cápsula por que estaba débil estar tanto tiempo ahí dentro. Cuando se trato de poner sufrió un dolor inimaginable, por todo su cuerpo y el dolor en su brazo izquierdo era donde mas se intensifica ya que ahí el compuesto celeste se le fue inyectado por Peter .

Nora por el fuerte dolor no pudo articular un grito que hizo que se desmayara por 20min, hasta que despertó recordando lo que había pasado ella se arrastro donde estaba la cápsula de Nate lo único que ella quiera que todo lo que vio fuese una mentira.

Cuando Nora pudo ponerse de pie sosteniéndose del panel de la cápsula, acciono la única palanca que había para abrir la cápsula de su esposo.

De los ojos de Nora empezaron a salir lágrimas al ver el cuerpo de su esposo sin vida ahí

\- Nate ... por que ... por que tu? – lo decía entre sollozos – por que el – ahora lo grito con rabia, ira, desesperación y tristeza al saber que esto era la verdad ella estaba sola ahora

El grito se escucho por todo el refugio

Ella se quedo ahí por varios momentos más hasta que decidió cerrar la cápsula de Nate diciéndole estas palabras

\- Nate juro que encontré al responsable de esto traeré a Shaun de vuelta – decía esto mientras se cerraba la cápsula – juro que te vengare y are que el que te hizo esto se arrepienta – esto ultimo lo dijo com rencor y apretando los puños al saber como era el asesino de su esposo.

Nora se dirigió hacia la puerta que había para ver donde estaba la salida cuando abrió la puerta ella camino por el pasillo hasta que el al final de este se veía otra puerta

Se acerco a la puerta pero vio que era inaccesible por ahí y vio que a la derecha había otra era el camino por donde Peter la llevo a de su oficina a las cápsulas. Ella vio su oficina y vio que no había nadie cosa que llamo su atención y vio una computadora la prendió y suerte que no pedía contraseña.

Nora vio todos los archivos pero uno llamo su atención tenía el nombre de : " _La paciente 117 ahora en el refugio 111_ " que decía así dicho archivo

\- _La moradora del refugio 111 con nombre de Nora es la candidata perfecta para ser ella quién lleve mis observaciones del compuesto LK-520 que da las habilidades del _ ella fue el sujeto de prueba perfecto, ahora que le inyecte el compuesto LK-520 que de hecho también su cápsula criogenizacion lleva esa designación podré observar los frutos de mi carrera como científico para después vender la patente al gobierno de E.U para la creación de súper soldados es cosa que el sujeto y el compuesto sean uno mismo y tendrá esas habilidades ilimitadas, e incluso en el sujeto de prueba 078 también fue apto pero el hecho de que era algo débil le di la oportunidad en darle una familia para que tuviera hijos y estos heredaron los poderes de el padre pero todos ellos murieron por casi revelar este secreto la Gran Roja._

\- _Incluso le modifique esta mascara para que su identidad no sea reconocida ademas he decidí llamar al compuesto _. La mascara estará oculta en pared falsa atrás de mi escritorio para que nadie se la robe._

Nora estaba que le hervía la sangre ella jamas seria una inspectora del refugio solo fue una sujeto de pruebas para ver si el compuesto que le inyecto Peter era solo para crear super soldados pero después decidió no hacer caso a eso si ya lo tenia en su sistema que mas podía hacer y mejor decidió buscar esa mascara.

Si le costo tiempo como 30min aproximadamente pero se quedo maravillada esa mascara era mucho mejor que cuando la dejo ahora pero las mejoras no se veían a simple vista si no que había un escrito con esas características de la nueva mascara.

• Capaz de purificar el aire hasta el más contaminado

• Puede evitar el daño por radiación

• Cambiar el tono y volumen de voz

• Etc

Otra característica es que ahora en vez de ser todo el rostro solo cubría parte de este lo único que no protegía era de los ojos y esta parecía ser un color azul oscuro pero con unos tubos blancos

Nora decidió a un no colocarse la mascara la llevo colgando y decidió seguir buscando en la computadora el como salir de ahí vio un documento en el cual decía como llegar a la entrada del refugio

Cuando paso por uno o dos pasillos mas vio algo que le llamo la atención se acerco y vio que era una cucaracha enorme pero estaba muerta pero a lado había un esqueleto humano a lo Nora

-Cucarachas ... gigantes? Que demonios – expresó Nora desconcertada por el tamaño de insecto - espera un esqueleto cuanto tiempo estuve ahí dentro – cuando vio el esqueleto del guardia

-Al parecer esto me servirá – dijo al recoger una porra de seguridad que estaba a lado del esqueleto del guardia

Ella siguió buscando y llego a una zona donde había transformadores y habían cucarachas gigantes pero estas estaban vivas, pero al otro lado había otra puerta.

\- Si con tal de encontrar la salida tengo que evitar que me toque algunos de esos rayos y matar esos insectos si no, no podré traer a Shaun y vengar a Nate – dijo muy decidida así que primero llamo la atención de estos pero para su sorpresa no era 1 si no 4 mutarachas al cual si tubo dificultad al matarlas ya que todas fueron directamente a por Nora.

Después de matar a las mutarachas observo el como caían los rayos y al ver que se tardaban en caer 3min aprovecho una oportunidad en la cual estos pararon, y corrió pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que iba con la porra en la mano derecha y a esta le cayo un rayo pequeño si como para hacerle daño pero no tanto para matarla eso le ocasionaría una herida en su lado derecho de la cara no le lastimo el ojo.

La herida abarcaba desde la parte inferior de la frente que ahí inicia pasando por dejando intacto el ojo y párpado para después seguir por la parte inferior de este hasta casi estar a la altura de la nariz.

A Nora le dolió bastante así que decidió ir con la mano derecha cubriendo la herida y con la mano izquierda ir con la porra que la volvió a recoger

Para suerte de Nora no se tubo más encuentros con las mutarachas llego a una zona donde había un terminal una pistola 10mm, municiones y estimulantes, esto para Nora le serviría ella trato de buscar una mochila o algo en que poner sus cosas lo único que encontró fue una pistolera, con tela de otro esqueleto que estaba ahí tirado hizo una tipo mochila rudimentaria para llevar los estimulantes y las balas.

Nora con otro pedazo de tela lo lavó y limpio la sangre que tenia se acerco al terminal y vio donde decía desbloquear puerta de acceso ella le dio en aceptar y fue cuando un click se escucho que indica que el túnel de evacuación esta abierto

Para su mala suerte el túnel tenia mutarachas pero ella algo confiada por tener bastantes municiones, disparo a las 6 mutarachas a unas se tardo e balas pero terminó matándolas

Nora siguió el camino hasta una puerta que abrió y vio que estaba en la entrada del refugio se veía la gran tuerca gigante y un panel de control ella busco la forma de abrir la puerta pero nada hasta que en la oscuridad un destello llamo su atención era un Pin-Boy.

Nora lo agarro pero si algo era que no paraba de preguntarse a ella misma que le pasó a esta gente y cuanto tiempo a pasado.

Una vez puesto el pib-boy en su brazo izquierdo lo prendió y vio que todo funcionaba así que decidió acercase al panel

 **N/A: Yo les recomiendo que estén escuchando el soundtrack de fallout el del menú principal para entrar en ambiente pero una versión algo larga XD**

Pero antes de accionar el control de la puerta

\- No se que tan contaminado sea arriba – decía mientras veía la mascara ella sabia que si se la ponía con su herida así le dolería mas pero era eso o morir por intoxicación en el aire – que mas da – volvió a decir mientras se iba acercando la mascara a su rostro la ajusto y los tubos se encendieron indicando que la mascara estaba lista para usarse

Pero las mascara tenia otro truco era el ir mejorando con forme al sujeto de prueba cosa que no se especifico en ningún lado.

Así que una vez con la mascara puesta Nora dio el siguiente paso accionar la puerta para poder salir a la superficie ver su mundo si seguía siendo el mismo que el de antes que calleran las bombas

Cuando la tuerca se empezó a mover las todo sonaba las luces que advertían que nadie estuviera cerca pero después se abrió y las escaleras dieron paso a unirse con el otro lado

Nora corrió hacia el elevador y vio que la puerta de este se elevaba para dar paso a Nora una vez que se subió el elevador se elevo para dar paso a la luz del sol y ver el _nuevo mundo, una nueva vida_

* * *

 **Pues aqui el final del 2do capítulo espero y les haya gustado nos vemos luego**


	3. El nuevo yo

**Hola a todos a qui su amigo carlos con el Capitulo 3ro de esta historia bueno los dejo**

 **Bye**

* * *

 **N/A: Pongan el soundtrack de the Commonwealth si gustan**

La luz una luz muy fuerte posaba en su cara que Nora se protegió con las manos mientras la luz se intensifica mas pero llego un punto donde se detuvo la plataforma ella espero y poco a poco fue retirando sus manos y abriendo sus ojos muy lentamente al principio le costo pero después vio con claridad.

\- Mi mundo … que le ha pasado a mi mundo – reclamo ella sorprendida al ver su mundo que conocía destruido

La vegetación estaba muerta no había árboles, plantas, pasto, arbustos nada solo había naturaleza muerta como árboles si fogajes solo las ramas todo muerto en vegetación. Se dio media vuelta y observó todo el bosque que una vez estuvo ahí ya no era mas que un páramo estéril de troncos secos y muertos ademas de objetos con bastante oxido como contenedores una grúa, carros volcados, y la cabina donde estaba el operador de la plataforma, después cuando volvió a ver el horizonte vio que estaba su hogar Sanctuary Hills en casi ruinas.

Otra cosa que la tomo por sorpresa fue el motivo de ver de nuevo esqueletos de humanos ella se seguía preguntando el tiempo que estaba en el refugio, así que junto coraje y empezó a dirigirse a Sanctuary para ver si había alguien ahí para encontrar respuestas pero en lo que bajo la colina vio más esqueletos de la gente que quizo entrar miro con tristeza pero ella no podía hacer nada lo que hizo fue y busco una mochila o algo para llevar sus cosas ya la que hizo en el refugio estaba apunto de romperse. Para su buena suerte encontró una mochila de una sola cinta, la reviso y vio que solo tenia un pequeño agujero nada de que preocuparse así que bajo y vio un rio ella iba a tomar agua pero sabia al riesgo que se expone al tomarla por que esa agua y toda la que encontrara estaba contaminada con radiación así que mejor evito ese problema y busco el pequeño puente que aun se mantenía en pie y se dirigió a la que alguna vez fue su casa.

Vio todo su vecindario estaba destruido casas, coches, todo Nora se deprimió hasta que escucho un titubeo muy familiar a lo lejos diviso a Codsworth vagando por ahí se acerco corriendo con el.

\- ¡Codsworth! Estás aún aquí. – le dijo Nora mientras se acercaba.

\- Como sabe mi nombre – pregunto Codsworth algo desconcertado al ver a la señora con el overol azul y la máscara con herida en el ojo derecho

\- ¡Soy yo Nora! – exclamo pero ella recordó que tenía puesta la mascara – Cierto mi error permíteme – volvió a hablar Nora

mientras se quitaba su mascara.

\- ¡No doy crédito! – dijo sorprendido – ¡Es… usted de verdad! pero que le paso – exclamo sorprendido pero a la vez pregunto por lo de su ojo

\- ¿Pero dime como es que aun estás aquí ? – pregunto Nora a su fiel robot doméstico

\- Enserio cree que un poco de radiación iba a poder con el orgullo de General Atomics International - le respondió de forma humorística – Pero usted no parece estar bien. Será mejor que el señor no la vea así. Por cierto donde esta el señor? Y el jovem shaun – pregunto, Nora iba a responder pero codsworth la interrumpió preguntando por Shaun

Eran muchas preguntas que Codsworth le estaba haciendo pero ella se estaba molestando hasta que.

\- ¡CODSWORTH DÉJAME HABLAR! – grito muy enojada Nora

\- Lo siento señora – hablo codsworth y dándose la media vuelta

\- Yo codsworth… no quería gritar pero… lo siento – respondió Nora – El está muerto – fue lo único que dijo para llamar la atención de Codsworth

\- Disculpe señora – se volteo para verla intrigada pero vio que ella estaba cabizbaja

\- Nate esta muerto y shaun… fue raptado y yo soy un maldito experimento… - fue lo que contesto apretando sus puños con todas su fuerzas

Codsworth iba a decir algo pero se quedo callado

\- Yo… yo… yo solo vi como asesinaron a Nate y como raptaron a Shaun y como dije soy ahora un experimento viviente… codsworth no pude hacer nada nada – esto lo decía Nora con lagrimas que caían de sus ojos – y yo ahhh – esto lo grito y con todas sus fuerzas Nora dio un golpe en la pared pero algo llamo la atención de codsworth, el brazo de Nora parecía tener hielo pero a ella no le importo y siguió dando de golpes en la pared estaba frustrada de ese recuerdo que jamas saldría de se mente.

\- Señora su brazo? – le pregunto codsworth para que ella viera lo que decía.

Nora observó sus brazos al principio se asustó pero recordó lo que decía el archivo que leyó en el refugio

\- "El compuesto LK-520 da las habilidades del hielo, fuerza sobre humana, mayor agilidad, mayor percepción, velocidad mejorada" –

Nora a un no lo podía creer ella tenia esas habilidades codsworth no sabia como ella las tenia dichas habilidades.

\- Señora que le hicieron ahí dentro – pregunto codsworth pero Nora seguía observando sus brazos el pib – boy no se había congelado es como si el hielo supiera que eso era importante para ella

Nora le explico todo a codsworth el como se dejo inyectar el compuesto LK-520, y como ella vio como asesinaron a Nate secuestraron a Shaun y después ella salió de la cápsula el dolor que sufrió, que ella era la única viva también del como busco la forma de salir del refugio

\- Señora vivió todo un infierno – dijo codsworth al escuchar toda la historia de su ama

\- Si… a sido un infierno pero ahora debo de saber como controlar estas habilidades, me tomara algo de tiempo – hablo Nora ya con voz decidida

\- Señora ha estado 200 años en criogenización no tiene hambre – le dijo codsworth cambiando el tema bruscamente

\- Si… que espera 200, ¿200 Años? – pregunto Nora desconcertada y sorprendida

\- Bueno a lo mejor 210 o tal vez mas por golpes al cronómetro y el giro del planeta – contesto el robot como si nada

\- Y que has hecho durante este tiempo Codsworth? – pregunto Nora a su robot

\- Oh Señora a sido terrible mas de 200 años sin nadie con quien hablar y no se diga de los residuos radioactivos ¿usted sabe como encerar el óxido radioactivo? – contestó codsworth triste y desesperado

\- Codsworth necesito saber que ha pasado con todo en estos… más de 200 años – volvió a preguntar

Codsworth le contó lo que sabia qué era en Sanctuary y poco de las veces que a había ido a Concord le dispararon y que hay moscas radiadas o tocho mosca que lanza sus larvas como proyectil y las lluvias radioactivas

\- Moscas gigantes que lanzan sus larvas como proyectil que asco y lluvias radioactivas – expreso Nora sorprendida

\- A si es la naturaleza señora ya nada es como antes – le respondió Codsworth a su ama – Bueno Señora cambiando de donde saco esa mascara yo no la vi que se la llevo hace 200 años – pregunto el robot

\- Ah esto… se me olvido contarte es una larga historia oye donde esta la casa ahí te lo contaré mejor – hablo Nora

\- Señora su casa es esta – menciono codsworth

Nora observo lo que ahora es su casa aun se mantenía en pie solo le faltaban partes de paredes, todas las ventanas era todo ruina en aspecto material pero algunas cosas aun estaban de pie

Nora tomo asiento explico todo lo que sabia de esta mascara del como la recogió a un joven que fue asesinado por los militares, el como después de que le inyectaron el compuesto el científico le pidió la mascara para hacerle mejoras y del como reviso un documento donde decía en que lugar tenia que buscar la máscara y sus características que tenía escritos en una hoja

\- Vaya así que esta mascara es algo especial Señora – expreso el robot viendo la mascara que Nora tenia colgada en su overol del refugio

\- Si por así decirlo codsworth – decía Nora agarrando la mascara del overol

\- ¿Señora que le paso a su cara por que tiene una herida en el ojo derecho? – pregunto codsworth

\- Ah mi herida... que raro ya no siento el dolor bueno me la cause mientras salía del refugio fue algo raro – decía mientras se tocaba la herida – ahora necesito respuestas quien se llevo a Shaun el por que a el y saber quién asesino a Nate – expreso Nora parándose de golpe agarrando la mascara del overol y colocándosela y diciendo todo con una voz firme.

\- Señora… me gustaría acompañarla pero no cree que aventurarse así por que si es muy riesgoso y si muere la búsqueda del joven Shaun será inútil – codsworth le dijo a Nora la cruda verdad.

Ella sabia que necesita saber a lo que se enfrenta como usar estas habilidades en us favor y no contra en pocas palabras entrenamiento es lo que falta

\- Tienes razón codsworth si voy a si por que si me mataran y todo será en vano – decía Nora volviéndose a sentar en un sillón

\- Señora cuando estaba dando de golpes a la pared parecía que el hielo salió por la frustración por que no intenta… como decirlo concentrase y de alguna manera dispararlo – opino Codsworth

\- No parece mala idea codsworth – le respondió y siguió la idea

Ella se concentró lo máximo y observaba como el hielo se iba concentrando en los brazos y lo lanzó a un sillón que tenía enfrente y todo el sillón estaba congelado y sin mas ella se acerco y de un golpe lo hizo añicos cosa que impresiono a ambos ya que ella tenia esas habilidades

Nora se paso en Sanctuary 1 semana y media para controlar lo básico se sus habilidades como el lanzar hielo, congelar el piso, deslizarse por el mismo o un combo que consiste en congelar el piso y después dar un golpe al suelo que genera picos de hielo que dañan al enemigo y codsworth le enseñó lo que sabia de sabotear computadoras y abrir cerraduras. (nivel principiante)

\- Codsworth – hablo Nora sentada en una silla de una casa en ruinas que se podía observar el atardecer (la casa donde esta el taller en el juego)

\- Si señora – respondió este tranquilo

\- Dijiste que Concord puedo encontrar o mínimo saber algo respecto a lo que te hable – expreso Nora a un sentada con sus manos en sus rodillas

 **El sol se había ocultado ya.**

\- Si señora pero ahí hay grupo de humanos agresivos que le dispararán sin siquiera preguntar razones se llaman carroñeros – le explico codsworth a Nora

\- Ok gracias codsworth creo que iré a dormir mañana al alba partiré – decía Nora dirigiéndose a un saco de dormir que encontró en un armario de esa casa

 **En la mañana**

Los primeros rayos del sol se reflejan en todo Sanctuary y en una casa Nora se despertaba y observaba que era la hora exacta para marchar en buscas de respuestas agarro su pib-boy la mascara que estaba a lado de este y sus cosas como la barreta, su arma de 10mm y unos estimulantes que tenia en una mochila de lado.

Codsworth la acompañó hasta el puente que separa a Sanctuary del otro lado del camino Nora se dio media vuelta y dijo lo siguiente

\- Codsworth te encargo la seguridad de nuestro hogar – expreso Nora

\- Si señora no el fallare – decía muy orgulloso codsworth

\- Y otra cosa Codsworth – dijo Nora de espaldas

-Si señora? – pregunto este

\- Ahora llámame " ** _Sub-Zero_** " – dijo esta a tes de marchar y sin dejar hablar a su robot

* * *

 **Pues aqui el final del 3ro capítulo espero y les haya gustado nos vemos luego el nombre nada mas lo escogi a si a lo loco no me maten si quieren se puede cambiar dejen sugerencias**


	4. El viaje comienza primera parte

**Hola a todos a qui su amigo carlos con el Capitulo 4t** **o de esta historia bueno los dejo**

 **Posdata: cambie la forma de narrar el fic por que eso se me hacia muy tedioso del tener que hacer y el nombre de igual forma lo cambie por lo tonto que se escuchaba eso pero las sugerencias están abiertas.**

 **Fallout como sus personajes no me pertenecen créditos a Bethesda la historia si es de mi autoridad**

 **Bye**

* * *

 **N/A: Pongan el soundtrack de the Commonwealth si gustan**

Nora empezó su viaje para dirigirse a Concord, pero pasando el puente encontró el cadaver de un vagabundo y de un perro, pero este último esta en un aspecto diferente al que ella conoce se dispuso a buscar que es lo que llevaba encontró municiones (cal .38), comida y un arma de tubo, cuando alzo la mirada observo el letrero de la red rocket y se dirigió para ese lugar cuando de repente un perro se le acerca.

\- Hey chico estas perdido – decía mientras acariciaba al perro – veo que estas solo… no te puedo dejar aquí te parece si vienes conmigo

El perro en un tono de si le ladro y busco algo dentro de la parada de camiones cuando lo encontró volvió le dio a Nora un estimulante ella lo aceptó cuando iban a empezar a caminar algo salió del suelo, el perro se puso delante de Nora para defenderla.

Lo que salió era una especie de rata sin nada de pelo, pero con aspecto de topo, el perro lanzó contra de ella, pero Nora observó como por detrás de ella había otra mas así que saco su porra de seguridad la rata topo sin hacer más salto hacia ella, pero logró esquivarla y le dio un golpe a esta pero no solo fue uno sino que arremetió contra ella hasta matarla pero en eso el perro se acerca en guardia se da media vuelta observo a otras cuatro ratas

\- mmm… tengo una idea, pero tu no vayas a atacarlas no quiero lastimarte – Nora le dijo al perro que este solo ladro dando por entendido que no atacaría.

Nora empezó a concentrar hielo en sus brazos, con el brazo derecho dio un golpe para congelar el suelo y atrapar a las 4 rata topos y con el izquierdo genero picos que se dirigían en dirección a estas matand dejando a una viva, Nora se acercó y tomo el arma de tubo ya que la iba a probar para ver cómo funciona

\- Muere – dijo con voz seria y disparo a la rata.

Cuando trato de dispara observo que esa era la única bala que tenía quito el cargador lo lleno y recargo al arma (se tardo 2min en entender el funcionamiento del arma.

\- Bien … * ruido de estómago * parece que tengo hambre y toda la comida que conocía desapareció o esta radiada – expreso algo molesta – pero… ahora que estoy en esto tendré que adaptarme – decía mientras se acercaba a una rata topo muerta pero antes entro a buscar en la estación de servicio si había un cuchillo o algo parecido para su suerte si encontró una navaja automática

Salió donde estaban las ratas topos aún empaladas en el hielo y para evitar problemas Nora destruyo todo el hielo y antes de empezar a quitar la carne de la rata topo el perro le ladro

-Que pasa chico – pregunto, el perro se acerca y con su pata le indica cual el lugar donde la carne no le haría tanto daño

Fue así del como Nora saco toda la carne de las ratas para después buscar un lugar donde cocinar y comerlas, pero al no encontrar nada ella construyo un puesto de cocina rudimentario y se dispuso a cocinar la carne sentarse y comer con el perro

Después de casi vomitarse al primer bocado, pero comiendo a fuerzas Nora se dispuso a seguir su viaje cuando se dirigían a Concord en un cruce observó mosquitos bastantes grandes chupando lo que parecía ser una vaca llena de sangre, dichos moscos cuando Nora se acerca a observar los moscos se separan del cadaver de esa "vaca" para atacarla.

Nora saca rápidamente su arma, pero los mosquitos eran más rápidos que uno llego con la fuerza suficiente para tirarla y poder chuparle la sangre, esta falla ya que Nora se hizo a un lado, pero en un acto de desesperación toma el prosobite del mosco gigante y lo comienza a congelar hasta el punto de romperlo con sus manos.

El mosco cae muerto y se para lo mas rápido para ayudar al perro, pero este ya había matado al otro mosco.

\- Genial primero las cucarachas, las moscas, después las ratas o lo que sean y ahora esto… mos…mosquitos gigantes… "suspira" que sigue – decía bastante molesta

Siguió caminando y vio que enfrente de ella estaba Concord, pero a lo lejos se escuchaban disparos que ocasiono que Nora se dirigiera hacia ese lugar lo más rápido posible

Cuando llego a la zona de los disparos observo como un grupo de 5 personas le disparaban y 1 era un guardia, pero estaba dormido los otros que se defendían desde un balcón com todo lo que tenían, pero a 1 de ellos es alcanzado por una bala dejando al otro con todos los disparos hacia el.

\- _Así que esos son los carroñeros –_ pensó.

Sin que nadie dijera nada el perro se lanzó al ataque a uno de ellos que estaba dormido

\- Tsss* No chico ven… - trataba de decir Nora llamando al perro

El perro salto hacia al carroñero mordiéndole el cuello y ocasionándole heridas graves y la imposibilidad de hablar, ella se acerca y ve el cuerpo a un con vida desangrándose ella quiera ayudarle, pero sabía que si quería respuestas tendría que dejar sus miedos a un lado y ser fuerte.

Nora busco que es lo que tenia y lo rápido que encontró fue una granada y al alzar la vista observó que todos los otros 5 estaban distraídos y le quito el seguro y la lanzo matand dejando con mutilaciones severas a 2

\- ¡Mis piernas ahg… que mierda paso…! – gritaba un carroñero que le faltaban ambas piernas

\- Fue una granada maldito estúpido… que otra cosa puso ser - comentó una carroñera que ella todo su brazo destrozado y sin una pierna

Nora estaba aun escondida a lado del cuerpo de carroñero que el perro se encargo de asesinar buscando de nuevo observo un tipo de armadura que era un pechero, brazo derecho de cuero que se colocó para acercarse al lugar donde estaban aquellos carroñeros aun vivos

\- a… al… alguien se… se acerca – expreso el carroñero que perdió las piernas y que por el sangrado estaba muriendo

\- ¡Así que fuiste tu… la que nos lanzo esa granada… maldita moradora de refugio! – le grito la carroñera que ya no tenia extremidades derechas

Ella paso como si nada analizando todo hasta que una voz la interrumpe.

\- Oye no sé cómo hiciste eso, pero gracias por la ayuda, pero tengo mas problemas aquí adentro ayúdame con esos carroñeros y te ayudare yo a ti, te lo pido por favor también toma esa arma – decía un hombre con un arma extraña y un sombrero con la parte izquierda doblada hacia arriba vestido con una gabardina

\- Ok y una pregunta como se usa esta arma – pregunta al a ver recogido lar armas y células de fusión

\- Por cada giro que des es un disparo 2 giros son dos disparos, apúrate no mucho tiempo – decía el hombre con gabardina y su otra arma igual a la de Nora.

Nora antes de entrar busco en los cuerpos algo que le podía servir, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo

\- Tu maldita llegas por la espalda… y nos lanzas una granada por la espalda eres una maldita cobarde… - decía la carroñera muy molesta y esta seguía insultando de cualquier forma

Nora ignora todos los comentarios que le hacía ya que el otro había muerto por hemorragia hasta que hizo un comentario que la detuvo en seco

\- Entonces eres la que los rumores dicen ser no – decía ya con menos fuerzas la carroñera

\- A que te refieres con "rumores" – respondió con una voz y mirada firme y seria, dándose media vuelta y caminando en dirección de la casi muerta carroñera y formando hielo en su mano derecha

\- No tengo nada *cof cof* que esconder hay muchos rumores que hablan de un morador de refugio que es un súper humano *cof cof* - hablaba la carroñera perdiendo fuerza cada vez que hablaba

\- Que clase de súper humano – exclama Nora arrodillándose para estar cara a cara

\- Jajaja no se sabe *escupe un poco de sangre* pero tu pareces serlo esa mascara tu herida que pasa por tu ojo derecho, el hielo en tu mano y el overol de refugio… tu podrías se el rumor…o tal vez alguna idiota que se robo un overol de un morador ahg… - fueron las últimas palabras de aquella carroñera

Nora solo se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo ahora ella mas que nada no se tenia que quitar la mascara enfrente de mucha gente y que nadie supiera que es de un refugio además de ser reservada con la gente o no decir información de más.

Y dejando eso de lado ella se decido seguir buscando que le serbia y encontró más municiones para sus pistolas, armadura de brazo izquierdo de saqueador y protección para ambas piernas de cuero y 3 estimulantes

Entrando al museo lo único que escucho fueron disparos y corriendo hacia una columna para ponerse a cubierto y observo que los disparos venían desde arriba observo que al lado derecho había una entrada a un pasillo y toda velocidad fue en esa dirección para evitar que la vean camino hasta encontrarse a un saqueador que le apuntaba y ella estaba parada en seco

\- shhh no hagas ruido y todo saldrá bien dulzura – lo decía con todo mientras observaba a Nora de forma lujuriosa

Nora estaba quieta sin mover un solo músculo ya que un movimiento en falso el saqueador dispararía, pero albóndiga se lanzó hacia el mordiéndole el pie oportunidad que Nora no desaprovecho y formando hielo en su puño para después darle el puñetazo en el pecho que lo congelo y con su otro puño dio otro puñetazo que lo hizo pedazos lo único que recogió fue las municiones del calibre .38 y al escuchar disparos de nuevo se refugio atrás de la pared pero observó que los disparos no iban a su dirección si no que la carroñera disparaba hacia una dirección concreta.

Nora tuvo que arreglárselas para matar a cada uno de los saqueadores y carroñeros que atacaban al tipo con sombrero en unos de sus encuentros casi muere por el disparo de una escopeta que bien se movió en el momento indicado ella hubiera muerto y matando al carroñero con su arma de tubo y encontrando armadura para protegerse, llegando al final del pasillo vio una puerta se acercaba con cautela para evitar los que estaban del otro lado le disparasen por error

\- No soy como los otros sujetos – dije en tono de paz.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mas gente un total de 5 personas 1 de ellos estaba sentando en el suelo meneándose y otra estaba furiosa y no dejaba de dar vueltas en cierta zona de la habitación.

\- Oye gracias por la ayuda y por lo que veo te armaste bien con las – me comento el tipo con gabardina

\- No es de qué, pero, que hacen aquí y quienes son ustedes – pregunte sin mas rodeos al asunto

\- Cierto discúlpanos, yo soy Preston Garvey líder los Minutemen, el es Esturges, ellas son Mama Murphy y Marcy Long, el es Jun Long, pero antes éramos 20 y después 8 y ahora 5 perdimos mucha gente al llegar hasta aquí y todo por los necrófagos – lo de cuanta gente eran lo dijo con algo de tristeza, pero, me dejo la duda que son necrófagos

\- Yo… lo siento, pero que son necrófagos – pregunte mi duda y Preston me respondió

\- Los malditos necrófagos son humanos irradiados que te atacaran sin duda alguna seas lo que seas, bueno ya nos presentamos ahora dinos quien eres tu – me pregunto Preston que debía hacer decir la verdad de que soy una moradora de un refugio o mentir ya que no se si sepan de ese rumor que me dijo esa carroñera.

La cabeza de Nora daba vueltas, pero diría su nombre falso además que es una moradora de Refugio y nada mas.

\- Me llamo _Frost_ y vengo de un refugio – comente sin preámbulo

\- De que refugio vienes – me pregunta esturgues – solo dire eso nada mas por el momento – le respondí lo mas segura posible y el solo asiente con la cabeza

\- Bueno ya sabemos tu nombre y de donde eres ahora necesitamos un plan para salir de aquí, Esturges tiene uno cuéntaselo – Preston comento y haciendo un ademan con la cabeza le cede la palabra a Esturgues

\- Mira en el techó hay una servo-armadura serie T-45 que es antes de la guerra, la misma servo-armadura te mas fuerza para que con ella puedes arrancar la mini gun que sigue montada en el vertibird, solo que hay un problema – diciendo lo ultimo algo disgustado

\- Cual es el problema – pregunto a Esturgues de brazos cruzados

\- El núcleo de fusión que tenia se agoto y necesita uno nuevo hay uno aquí en el museo, pero tienes que hackear una terminal para abrir la puerta de seguridad, ven te enseño unos trucos para que puedas hacerlo rápido – Esturgues me enseño esos trucos y comandos para entrar por el núcleo de fusión.

Antes de irme veo que el perro esta con Mamá Murphy y me acerco con ellos:

\- Así que es su perro – dije algo seria

\- Ah… no albóndiga no tiene dueño el es un alma libre que escoge a sus compañeros con buenas intenciones – me contesta muy tranquila

\- _Así que te llamas albóndiga – pensé y esbocé una sonrisa que ocultaba mi mascara_

\- Oye sígueme quiero hablar contigo en privado así que vamos afuera ya que es seguro – Mama Murphy me dijo yo la seguí

\- De que es lo que quiere hablar Señora Murphy – le pregunto cruzándome de brazos

\- Ah criatura dime Mamá Murphy – me lo dijo tranquila

\- Ok Mamá Murphy la escucho – dije aun con brazos cruzados y firme

\- Ah… criatura yo se que tu no eres de esta época, acabas de despertar y viste además a tus seres queridos uno morir y otro secuestrado y ademas busca vengarte – Me dijo com toda tranquilidad, yo realmente no dije nada y deje que siguiera hablando – ademas, se que no eres como nosotros tu tienes habilidades diferentes lo se por que lo veo en ti – me seguía comentando

\- ¿Pero… pero como… sabe eso Mamá Murphy? – le pregunto toda desconcertada al ver que ella sabia eso

\- Por la visión criatura es una habilidad que te tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora tienes que hacer una misión – me dijo Mamá Murphy y yo llamando a albóndiga nos preparamos para la misión.

 **Medio día**

Baje del piso donde estaba hasta el sótano y observó la terminal y empiezo a realizar lo que aprendí y me tardo 2min en abrirla, me acerco pulso el botón de expulsar y tomo el núcleo de fusión, después me dirijo al techo donde esta la servo-armadura y la mini gun que estaba en el vertibird

Llegando al techo saque el núcleo de fusión y lo coloque en la servo-armadura y gire la perilla para abrirla, cuándo me la puse se empezaron a escuchar disparos desde fuera así que sin perder mas tiempo me dirijo a la mini gun y la arranco sin problema y desde el techo empiezo a disparar a los saqueadores pero estos se refugian en un edificio así que salto y al caer veo que no me lastime nada al brincar así que sin preámbulos me dirijo hacia donde están esos mal nacidos y sin piedad empiezo a disparar haciéndolos papilla humana.

Una vez saliendo me dirijo al museo para avisar que todo esta despejado y los demás salieron Preston se impresionó al ver que me decide de esos sujetos dándome las gracias cuando le iba a responder un sanguinario salió del suelo y Preston grito como se llamaba esa cosa

\- Refúgiense en ese edificio – le dije a Preston ya que estábamos a media calle y volver al museo no les daría tiempo, cuando me propuse a disparar el arma de nuevo el sanguinario me dio un golpe con su cola ocasionando que tirara la mini gun lejos y empezó a darme golpes mientras el estaba enzima de mi y me protegía con ambos brazos

Cuando veo que Preston le dispara para ayudarme yo solo digo – Lárguense de aquí o morirán – cuando grite en ese momento el sanguinario penetro el casco del lado derecho y la herida que tenía ahora era más profunda y además casi llegaba al límite donde me cubría la máscara, en ese momento entre en ira y de un golpe en la cara al sanguinario pude pararme y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el pero mi falta de entrenamiento ocasionó que el sanguinario me diera buenos golpes pero ya sin importarme nada mis brazos empezaron a generar hielo y con eso pude hacer frente al sanguinario no paraba de golpearlo hasta que uno de mis golpes junto toda la fuerza y le arrancó la cabeza exhausta salgo de la servo-armadura y caigo al suelo jadeando del cansancio observo mis brazos con hielo aun y con un movimiento de estos hago que se quite y unas pisadas por detrás llaman mi atención y observo que es Preston impresionado no nada mas el si no los demás

\- Como… como… pero que fue lo que hiciste – me dijo aún impacto por lo sucedido - por que no se fueron cuando te lo dije, pudieron a ver muerto – respondí algo enojada en lo que me paro para observarlo cara a cara y me tapaba el ojo derecho que este sangraba

Cuando Preston me contestaría observo mi herida del ojo

\- Oye no te encuentras bien Esturges dame un trapo y agua – me comento Preston mientras le pedía eso al ya mencionado el me da todo eso para limpiarme la sangre y herida después se dirigió al sanguinario muerto

\- Para ser honesto mataste uno algo grande, se le puede sacar provecho a su carne, piel, manos etc. – comento Preston mientras cortaba carne y extraía piel

\- Oye por que no mejor nos llevamos la cola completa de ahí sacamos algo – comente mientras me dirigía a la servo-armadura y buscaba el mini gun

Después de tomar el arma veo que todos tienen carne de sanguinario Mamá Murphy tiene un trozo que puede cargar y entre Esturges y Preston llevan la cola, Jun Long igual otro trozo que se permitía cargar excepto una Marcy Long estaba de orgullosa sin ayudar me acerco con ella.

\- Oye por que no ayudas en llevar algo, hasta Mamá Murphy lleva algo – le pregunte a Marcy

\- Por qué debería llevar algo yo, además ni creas que te daré las gracias por matar al estúpido sanguinario eh – me responde muy arrogantemente Preston se iba a acercar, pero lo detuve con mi mano para que no interrumpiera así que me acerco a Marcy dejando la mini gun a un lado

\- ¡Escúchame bien no te estoy pidiendo que me des las malditas gracias, solo que ayudes por que si te llegas a estar en peligro espero que te las sepas resolver sola! – le grite bastante molesta mientras la alzaba y se lo decía de frente.

Baje a Marcy le pedí a Preston un cuchillo que no tardó en dármelo corte un cacho de carne y se lo arroje a Marcy, todos estaban impresionados por la forma en que grite, pero no me importo.

\- Bien y ahora a donde se dirigen – pregunte a ver si alguien me responde

\- Nos dirigimos a sanctuary a establecernos – me contesta Preston ya calmado después de la forma en que me comporte hace un momento

\- Ok los llevare ahí así que en marcha – propuse y nadie se negó

No caminamos mucho yo iba vigilando con la mini gun para evitar cualquier ataque pasamos cerca de la estación Red Rocket y vieron muertas a las ratas, pero no dijeron nada y seguimos avanzando hasta ver Sanctuary y todos esbozaron una sonrisa menos yo ya que esta Sanctuary era diferente a la que yo vivía

\- Por fin llegamos – expreso esturgues alegre

\- Oye _Frost_ gracias, pero como sabias que era por aquí – me agradece Preston y pregunta a la vez

\- Por que yo solía vivir aquí antes… - respondí secamente y avance hasta el puente – Creo que buscare otro camino por que si paso con la servo-armadura destruiré el puente – dije deteniéndome antes de pasar, pero esturgues me dice

\- Oye la servo-armadura te evita que absorbas radiación así que puedes pasar por el agua sin problema – me comenta eso

\- Gracias esturgues así que adelante – dije y todos pasaron por el puente y yo por el rio, cuando llegamos codsworth salió de una casa y nos recibió

\- Codsworth es un placer verte – le dije a mi robot mayordomo

\- Oh a vuelto a casa Señora _Frost_ y con compañía – me comentó alegre

\- Espera lo conoces – preguntan todos

\- Si como dije solía vivir aquí – contestó secamente y me dirijo a la casa donde pase la ultima noche aquí

\- Disculpen a mi Señora… ah pasado por momentos difíciles – le respondió codsworth en forma de disculpa al ver como les respondí

\- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Esturgues

\- Creo que eso se los debe decir ella – se acercó Mamá Murphy para evitar que codsworth les respondiera

Llegue a la casa donde pase la última noche vi la algo donde colocar la servo-armadura dejo la mini gun a un lado y me doy media vuelta salgo observo todo el daño que se ocasionó con la pelea contra el sanguinario que era el casco dañado por el lado derecho con un enorme rasguñó, el pecho otro en fin era un desastre me coloco atrás y saco el núcleo de fusión para evitar que este se gaste

\- Así que aquí era eh criatura… - me hablo mamá murphy mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro derecho cuando yo solo observaba la servo-armadura

\- *suspiro* si mamá murphy… aquí era – respondí bajando la cabeza

\- Criatura se que es difícil adaptarse, pero mírate mataste a un sanguinario tu sola – me trataba de consolar

\- Mamá Murphy puede seguirme por favor – le dije mientras la veía a la cara y ella con una sonrisa en su rostro asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a mi antigua casa, caminamos hasta llegar donde estaba la cuna de Shaun.

Avanzo y solo me dejo caer de rodillas enfrente de la cuna y lo único que pude fue llorar al volver a recordar ese momento que jamas saldrá de mi mente todo volvió

 _Flashback_

\- _No shaun se queda conmigo – veía gritar a Nate mientras evitaba que se llevaran a Shaun_

\- _Solo lo dire una vez suelta al niño ahora – escuche decir eso al asesino mientras apuntaba a Nate_

\- _No el se queda – seguía Nate evitando el secuestro de Shaun hasta que * sonido de disparo * lo mato_

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- Nate… snif* snif*- seguía llorando hasta sentir una mano en mi hombro y era Mama Murphy tratando de consolarme se agacho hasta estar el nivel que yo estaba me abrazó, y me dijo – vamos criatura llora todo lo que quieras llevar esos sentimientos no te ayudara en nada – me dijo como una madre a su hija cuando pierde se cae y empecé a llorar a dejar esos sentimientos de culpa, ansiedad, tristeza, por todo lo que paso en el refugio llore como por 10min hasta que me quede dormida Mamá Murphy me seguía acariciando la cabeza hasta que llamo a alguien para que me llevara a mi saco de dormir y ahí me quede dormida hasta la noche.

\- Ya hasta que despierta Señora – me hablo codsworth

\- Eh… que donde estoy – pregunto desorientada

\- Esta en su saco de dormir Señora, estuvo con la Señora Murphy por 10min hasta que joven Esturgues la trajo para su saco de dormir – me contestó codsworth tranquilo

\- Por lo que veo me quede dormida desde medio día hasta la noche – comente observando el cielo nocturno

\- Si señora, dígame que paso ahí dentro por que se quedo dormida en brazos de la Señora Murphy – me dijo codsworth algo preocupado y veo que no hay nadie donde estaba mi saco así que me dirijo a un cuarto y los demás están dormidos en colchones en el suelo así que me dirijo a la salida sin hacer ruido y con un ademan de mi mano le digo a codsworth que me siga afuera

\- Ahora si señora que paso – me vuelve a preguntar y yo lo le cuento todo lo que paso ahí dentro con lujo de detalles

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendo Señora y que se dispondrá a hacer les dirá la verdad o no? – me pregunto codsworth

\- No lo se codsworth en la mañana veré que hacer que decisión será la que tomare – conteste mientras observaba el cielo nocturno – bueno creo que volveré a dormir mañana después de mi decisión seguiré con mi búsqueda – volví a hablar, pero con la mirada al cielo y después baje la mirada para volver a dormir, pero antes tome mi saco de dormir y a los demás los dejé ahí y yo me dirijo a mi antigua casa en lo que pienso que voy a decir mañana me tomo un rato en tomar la decisión pero en pensar en ello me gano el sueño

 **Mañana**

Los rayos de sol entran en todo Sanctuary y todo mundo empezó a despertar yo realmente no quería levantarme hasta que codsworth entra

\- Despierte señora ya es hora de seguir adelante – me comento de forma alegre

\- Si ya voy codsworth, por cierto, que hora es – le pregunto aun en el saco de dormir

\- Son las 9:34am Señora – me dijo sin más a un en lo que era una puerta ahora solo era el marco

Sin más salgo y observó a los demás realizando actividades y yo solo veo, pero algo que no me di cuenta es que no tenia puesta mi mascara salgo y veo a mamá murphy que está cargando algo de madera.

\- Dejé le ayudó mamá murphy – le dije acercándome con ella

\- Oh es muy cortes de tu parte criatura – me lo dijo con una sonrisa

\- Nora… llámeme Nora mamá murphy, pero usted lo sabrá es lo único que pido – le dije casi en suplica y ella solo con una sonrisa me dio a entender que guardaría el secreto

Después de dejar la madera veo un trozo de carne de sanguinario que sobro de ayer calentándose en el fuego la tomo y empiezo a comer, no sabe tan mal para ser carne que no fuera de vaca, cerdo, pollo o pescado y en lo que como veo que Preston se acerca y se sienta a un lado mío, le ofrezco un trozo, pero él se niega y yo seguía comiendo.

\- Oye por que te quedaste dormida en brazos de mamá Murphy – me pregunta Preston esto ocasiona que me atragante y el rápido me pasa lo que era una Nuka-cola ya que es la que traía con el – Perdón no quería que pasara esto – se disculpa

\- No te preocupes por eso pensé que querías hablar de eso – dije después del trago que le di a la Nuka-cola – Oye junta a los demás creo que es necesario que sepan la verdad – dije mirando la botella con la mitad de Nuka

\- Espera que verdad – me pregunta desconcertado

\- Solo hazlo por favor – le pido ese favor se para llamar a todos al frente de donde está el taller.

\- Que es lo que nos tiene que decir – me pregunta esturgues

\- ¿Ok se que desde que los conozco les dije de donde vengo y mi nombre no? – les pregunto a todos y estos afirman bueno menos mamá Murphy ella sabe algo, pero lo diré

\- Todo lo que diré se queda aquí ya que yo les ayude en Concord y es lo mínimo que puedo pedir que guarden mi secreto – les suplique a todos y todos estaban algo confundidos.

\- Me _Frost_ y soy del refugio 111 vi a mi esposo ser asesinado y mi hijo ser secuestrado por 3 sujetos de los cuales 1 fue el asesino – lo dije así sin más pero sin revelar mi nombre y continúe – Mi familia y yo pensábamos que seria una nueva vida en el refugio me toco ver como callo la bomba que acabo con todo lo que conocía aquí en la Commonwealth… - ahí relate lo del refugio del como me inyectaron el compuesto _LK-520,_ de nuevo y con mas detalle de la criogenización y del asesinato de Nate y secuestro de Shaun también de mi mascara y herida hecha ahí dentro también les dije de las cucarachas y ellos me dijeron que eran mutarachas también de mi salida y reencuentro con codsworth del "entrenamiento" que hizo durante una semana para controlar lo más básico de sus habilidades y haciendo una demostración genere hielo en mi brazo derecho y lo lancé al suelo y etc.

\- Yo… realmente lo siento – menciono Preston – No es necesario que pidas disculpas lo único que pido es que me digan a donde debo ir – le respondí a Preston

\- Criatura debes de ir a Diamond City ya que tu hijo sigue vivo tal vez cuando llegues no esté ahí, pero puedes buscar respuestas que te lleven a su paradero – me comento mama Murphy acercándose

¿Y dónde mama Murphy queda Diamond City? – Pregunto a Mama Murphy

* * *

 **Pues aqui el final del 4to capítulo espero y les haya gustado nos vemos.**

Al review que le dio lectura a mi fic pido disculpas por que realmente parece un maldito copy/page y realmente lo lamento tanto no volverá a suceder no fue mi intención hacerlo yo prometo evitar grandes errores como lo que sucedió así que de nuevo pido perdón


End file.
